


The First Time Around

by kageygirl



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/kageygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe was a devil for her first-first Halloween in Eureka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 1x12, "Once in a Lifetime."

Zoe was a devil for her first-first Halloween in Eureka.

Jack's still not sure what to call it. The damaged timeline, the false one? He can't do that, because he can't accept the implication that there might have been anything wrong with what happened between him and Allison.

He'd talk to Henry about it, because Henry's his go-to guy. But Henry's the only other person who knows about all of that, and Henry's not talking to anyone.

So, the first time around, Zoe was a devil. Allison had helped, chuckling at the scandalized look on Jack's face. "Don't tell me it doesn't fit her," Allison had said, wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling.

"It doesn't," he'd said. His baby girl in a red halter top and the tiniest red skirt Jack had ever seen? His fingers itched for his gun, and there weren't even any boys in sight yet. He couldn't imagine making it through the town Halloween Ball without shooting someone for looking at her the wrong way. (Or at all.)

But Allison had distracted him that night, purring and nuzzling his neck whenever he got twitchy. (It wasn't like that--she'd gone as a cat. Totally in character.)

But now, Allison is with Stark, not spurring Zoe on to even greater acts of wardrobe delinquency, and Zoe's settled on a witch costume. Pointy hat and platform boots and a black miniskirt. She twirls in front of him and says, "Well, what do you think?"

Jack guesses she's trying to get a rise out of him, but what she doesn't know is that it could have been... worse.

"It suits you," he says, and he gets a huff and an eyeroll, and Jack's not even sure if it's because he's following her Dad-script too well, or not well enough.

She clomps away, and Jack picks up his cowboy hat. Allison had talked him out of going as the Lone Ranger the first time around, but this time, Allison's not here.

Besides, the costume fits.


End file.
